


what comes to us when we are not looking

by QuickLikeLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Season/Series 03, Wits on Tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules for this, but Greg will break them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what comes to us when we are not looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoursTruly (Lyscey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyscey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyes on the Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389315) by [YoursTruly (Lyscey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyscey/pseuds/YoursTruly). 



> This series of syllabic poems (loosely, haiku) was created for the Wits on Tap challenge, and inspired by the lovely work of YoursTruly. Many thanks go to [Red](http://redscudery.tumblr.com) for organizing the challenge, and also for knowing what I like. ;)

cheap beer and good scotch  
meeting at your flat or mine  
looking for nothing

filling the silence  
three hundred sixty-five days  
make a friend of me

a collective hole  
something left between two hearts  
growing together

sharing a gamble  
"This is jerking off, not sex"  
so unexpected

spaces filling up  
breaking rules I do not know  
there is value here

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
